


The Anime Forums

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: No Fandom [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: You are a 16-year-old girl named Piper living in Japan (you’re Australian though) and you’re a MASSIVE otaku. You join a website called The Anime Forums and instantly make 2 new friends. However, one isn’t as they seem...A tale of mystery, some romance and general fluff.





	The Anime Forums

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to click on any links in this series! You don’t HAVE to, of course, but it’s a Google Drive folder of pictures that’ll help you a *lot* as you’re reading - for example, the first link in this chapter. It’s a picture of most of the languages you can learn on Duolingo excluding English.   
Don’t even try emailing Piper’s email address, “lemail” isn’t even a valid email service. Unless, of course, you want to send a message out into the void- (no, please don’t, that’s a terrible idea x.x)

_ Welcome to the Anime Forums _

_ Create an account _

_ Username:  _ **xXsailor-jupiterXx**

_ Password:  _ **************

_ Email:  _ **piperferrie@lemail.com**

_ Successfully logged in _

The welcome forum!  **Hosted by Sebasciel_Phantomhive**

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive: _ ** @MissMae ur welcome :)

** _MissMae: _ ** @Sebasciel_Phantomhive what’s your fav anime?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive: _ ** @MissMae Kuroshitsuji, obviously xD

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx): _ ** Hello I’m new, are you guys talking about Black Butler?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** @xXsailor-jupiterXx welcome to the anime forums! And yeah that show is so underrated..judging from ur user, are you a sailor moon fan?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** No word could describe my love for Sailor Moon lol

** _MissMae:_ ** @xXsailor-jupiterXx do you watch no game no life? 

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** No but I like the intro

** _MissMae:_ ** @xXsailor-jupiterXx okay…

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** @xXsailor-jupiterXx want to go in a private chat with me so i can explain how the anime forums work?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** If you don’t mind

  
  


_ Sebasciel_Phantomhive has invited you to a private chat. Accept? _

_ [Yes] No _

**Sebasciel_Phanthomhive and xXsailor-jupiterXx**

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Hello!

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** so i’m gonna go over the rules first, and then the features, okay?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Sounds good!

** _You and Sebasciel_Phantomhive talk for what seems like hours. You suddenly get a private message from the other girl in the welcome forum, MissMae. Curious, you excuse yourself from talking with Sebasciel_Phantomhive and accept MissMae’s chat request._ **

**MissMae and xXsailor-jupiterXx**

** _MissMae:_ ** how are you liking the anime forums so far?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I like it! 

** _MissMae:_ ** so you’re a sailor scout?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Um, yeah! I’ve been watching Sailor Moon since I was 4 and I have all the manga.

** _MissMae:_ ** nice.

** _MissMae:_ ** do you watch any other anime?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Yeah, heaps! 

** _MissMae:_ ** like?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Kamisama Hajimemashita, Sword Art Online, Yuri!!! on ICE, lots of things. But I mostly read manga.

** _MissMae:_ ** i can respect that. wanna be friends?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Of course!

** _MissMae:_ ** cool, i’ve got to go now. bye, best friend!

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Bye!

** _MissMae has logged out._ **

** _Now that MissMae, your new friend, has logged out, you return to your conversation with Sebasciel_Phantomhive._ **

**Sebasciel_Phantomhive and xXsailor-jupiterXx**

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Hey! I’m back again!

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** hiii :)

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** So what’s up?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** nothing much, hbu?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Do you know MissMae personally?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** oh yeah, we go to the same school. we’re childhood friends.

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Is she nice?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** yeah, unless you make her angry. but doesn’t that apply to every human?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I guess so.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** gtg sorry, let’s talk tomorrow?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I have school tomorrow from 8:50 to 3:10, but I’ll be online at around 3:30.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** cool, okay. Bye

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Bye!

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive has logged out._ **

** _You close The Anime Forums and immediately open Crunchyroll. You type ‘No Game No Life’ into the search box - the anime MissMae likes. You binge watch it until your mother yells that dinner is ready. You pause Episode 5 and run to the dinner table. Japanese curry and rice, your favourite. You quickly finish eating and return to Crunchyroll to resume No Game No Life until it’s time to go to sleep._ **

** _The next day - 3:26 pm_ **

** _After a long, hard day at school, you finally get to your house. The bus was late because it was storming hard, a nice background noise but not when you’re over excited to talk to your new friends. You log on to The Anime Forums as quickly as you can._ **

_ Welcome to the Anime Forums _

_ Log in _

_ Username:  _ **xXsailor-jupiterXx**

_ Password:  _ **************

_ Successfully logged in _

**Sebasciel_Phantomhive and xXsailor-jupiterXx**

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** hey, are u online yet?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Yeah, the bus was late because it’s raining.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** what do u like doing in ur free time?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Why are you asking?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** how about if u tell me, i’ll tell u a secret?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Deal! I like reading, working, cosplaying, hanging out with my friends and - of course - anime.

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Now, what’s the secret you were going to tell me?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** what was that phrase? ‘curiosity killed the cat’?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Yyyes?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** well just imagine u’r the cat.. dont’ be curious, bc curiosity killed the cat..

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Why did you even want to know what I do when I don’t have homework?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** oh, nothing. i just wanted to get to know you a little better, thats all.

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Oh, okay then.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** how many hours of homework do u have?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I finish it all during class, so I have all the time in the world to do the things I like doing.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** nice

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** i think mae is logging on now

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** oh yeah, i forgot to ask u what ur name was

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Um, hang on.

** _“Well, he didn’t tell me his secret earlier, so why should I tell him my name? Maybe I should tell him to tell me his name before I do…” you think to yourself. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” You type a message to him._ **

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Well, I don’t really trust you after you didn’t tell me your secret, so you tell me your name first.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** ouch! ...but i wouldn’t trust me either, so i guess i’ll tell u.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** my name is ace, whats urs?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Piper. 

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** what state do u live in?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I live in the Tokyo prefecture of Japan.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** yeah, but what STATE do u live in?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I just told you, I live in the Tokyo prefecture of Japan. We don’t have states here. 

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** ohh… but you speak english, you can’t be in japan

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** people in japan speak japanese, americans speak english, mexican people speak mexican

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** What do Australians speak then?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** australian, obviously!

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** So I can just go onto Duolingo and select ‘Australian’ as the language I want to learn?

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** well, yeah. try it

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx) sent a link._ **

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx): _ ** [ **https://drive.google.com/open?id=10nbuNlTO9bnvDnnUg1gipTkeFe8q3dy7** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10nbuNlTO9bnvDnnUg1gipTkeFe8q3dy7)

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I don’t know, Ace, it doesn’t seem like Australian is an actual language. Look at the picture I sent you.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** but ur not australian, so why would u care if australians do speak english or not?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I’m half Australian and half Japanese, I’m fluent in both English and Japanese, so I’d know if Australian was an actual language or not.

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive:_ ** oh...well, mae’s online and i gotta go, bye

** _Sebasciel_Phantomhive has logged out._ **

**MissMae and xXsailor-jupiterXx**

** _MissMae:_ ** girl, are you online?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Yeah! I was just talking to Ace.

** _MissMae:_ ** oh, that idiot...

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** What? Aren’t you two childhood friends?

** _MissMae:_ ** no, who gave you that idea? we just knew each other as children, but after i told him i was moving to japan he completely ghosted me

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Well, he said you were childhood friends and went to the same school..

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx): _ ** Wait, you live in Japan too? Which prefecture?

** _MissMae:_ ** i live in the toyama-ken prefecture, you?

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** I live around Tokyo-To.

** _MissMae:_ ** oh cool, we live relatively close to each other, maybe we should meet up sometime!

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** If we do, you’re definitely coming over to Akiba. There’s so much to do there!

** _MissMae:_ ** yeah! i got the opportunity to go there once with my parents, but we never really got to do much there because my parents had to do something straight away. i want to go to a manga hotel, a maid cafe, an anime premiere...i want to get the most out of it if we do meet up!!!

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Oh, how many years ago was that? They might have some new cool things you didn’t get to see.

** _MissMae:_ ** 6 years ago, when i was around 8

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** So you’re 14? I’m 16.

** _MissMae:_ ** you’re so lucky, you’re eligible to watch nearly every anime

**_You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_** It’s not as fantastic as it sounds, most of the anime I can watch isn’t that great. In fact, I find myself watching anime aimed more towards your age more than my own. 

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** Oh! That reminds me, last night I started watching No Game No Life. It was so great!

** _MissMae:_ ** i’m glad you like it, now we can fangirl together xD

** _MissMae:_ ** anyways, i gotta go now. i don’t know your real name so i’ll just call you jupi :)) bye!

** _You (xXsailor-jupiterXx):_ ** It’s Piper, and see you soon!! :D

** _You’re about to log off The Anime Forums, but then someone Skypes you. No one ever does that, they just text you, so you open the message with caution._ **

**Unknown - active today**

** _Unknown:_ ** _ hey, piper. i have a secret 4 u and i’ll say it this time~ _

** _Unknown:_ ** _ u originally thought it was one of MY secrets, but actually it’s one of urs ;) _

** _You:_ ** _ WTH?!!!!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> :o That ending tho-


End file.
